


Butterfly Mosaic

by KyokaMirai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyokaMirai/pseuds/KyokaMirai
Summary: Chinatsu Watanabe is a 14 year old idol fanatic, and desires to become one more than anything. After moving from her small, rural town to Harajuku, she believes this dream will finally come true. However, not too long after arriving in Harajuku, she discovers a place called Lumière, one of the most popular live houses in Harajuku. She meets a Nico, a 14 year old bass player, at this place. After discovering the world of girl bands, Chinatsu has to make a decision if she wants to take the path of an idol, or form a band with her new best friend.





	1. One Thousand Summers

Chinatsu's POV

Living out in the countryside of Japan has never been easy for me. I've never really felt like this was the place I should be. We don't have much access to technology out here, other than things like flip phones, but even those are rare to see around here. I'm lucky to have one myself.

Finding stuff that interests me in a place like this is pretty hard, almost impossible I'd say. You wouldn't believe how bored I've been all of these years. Spending most of my time inside, staring at the window while the other kids played out in the sun. Wasn't really my cup of tea, ya know?

I didn't really know what I wanted to do with my life. That is, until I discovered idols. They sing, they dance, they're pretty and cool and awesome and... Well, just amazing in every way possible! I knew from the minute I first saw the group UltraViolet perform that I wanted to do something like that.

Well, I can say I want to do it all I want. But no one in this town is really interested in doing something like that themselves. That's why I want to move to the city, preferably somewhere like Tokyo. I am determined to become an idol, you hear me?!

But again, chances are that will never happen. Excuse me for how pessimistic I am, I can't help it sometimes. I do hope it happens someday, however. 

Today has been a pretty boring day if you ask me. I've been cooped up in my room all day writing lyrics and stuff. Not that I don't like writing lyrics! I love doing it, but I'm always doing it every day, almost all day. I feel like I'm repeating myself. Am I repeating myself? 

"Chinatsu!! Come in here for a second!!" My older sister, Rina, yelled for me.

I jumped out of my bed when she yelled. She knows not to scare me like that! Oh well, she never listens anyways.

I quickly adjust my clothes and hair to make myself look a little more presentable. Don't wanna go out there lookin' like a hobo, you know?

"Chinatsu!!!" Rina yells again.

I yell back, "I'm coming, I'm coming, okay!"

I rush into the living room where the rest of my family is sitting, and I see them put on extremely large grins when I walk in.

"Um... ya'll okay? I've never seen any of you smile this much, like, ever." I say.

"Yeah, yeah, I know! Buuuuttttt... We're so excited to tell you about this that we can't help smiling!" Rina replied.

"What could be sooo exciting about what you're about to tell me?" I asked.

My mom looked at me, it looked like her smile got even wider, "We know you've been tired of this place for a while now... Well, you've never really liked it, haha."

"Well... yeah? And?" 

My younger sister, Chiko, finally spoke up, "C'mon, just spill the beans already!"

"Okay, okay!" Rina said.

My mom and onee-chan both said in unison...

"We're moving to Tokyo!"

At that moment I felt happier than I think I ever have in my life. I might actually have a chance to become an idol! I might be able to see UltraViolet again!! My parents are looking at me weird, why are they looking at me weird? Do I look weird? 

"Sweetie, are you alright? Are you not happy?" My mom asked.

I realized I had just been staring at my mom and onee-chan this whole time, I guess I worried them a little, hehe...

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes!!!! I've never been this happy!! Yayayayayayayayayayyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!" I yelled.

Chiko looked at me like I was crazy. "Onee-chan, you look like an idiot."

"Ehehehe..." I giggled. "When are we leaving?"

"We plan to leave tomorrow morning." My mom answered. "In other words, start packing and maybe say goodbye to your friends?"

"What friends, Mother?" I said angrily.

"You have friends here!" My mom said, "Right, Rina?"

Onee-chan shrugged, and Chiko replied, "Nee-nee doesn't have any friends, mom."

"Hey! I have SOME friends!" I yelled at Chiko.

"Stuffed animals don't count, Nee-nee!" Chiko shouted.

I pouted a little bit and went back to my room. Sure stuffed animals can be your friends! "Isn't that right, Lazzy?" I say to my white bunny stuffed animal. "...Right. You can't talk."

I sighed and plopped down on my bed, face down. I stuff my face into my pillow and scream a little, but quietly so my family wouldn't hear. Have I really not made a single friend all the years I've lived here? That's kinda sad... I'll definitely make more friends in Tokyo!... Speaking of which, I wonder where in Tokyo we're even going?

Well, it's getting pretty late, so I better go to slee— *passes out*

_In the morning..._

The sound of my onee-chan banging on the bedroom door makes me wake up, and I'm not happy about it. Time to walk out there and give her a piece of my mind!

"Onee-chan, shut up already!" I yelled to her from inside the bedroom.

"Then hurry up and get your stuff ready! We need to catch the train so we aren't late for our flight!" Rina yelled back.

Get my stuff ready...? OHNONONONO... I forgot to pack last night!

I jumped up from my bed and grabbed my suitcase out of the closet, and started shoving my stuff into it. Eventually I ran out of room, and needed something else to pack things in. I'm not leaving any of my stuff behind!

"Mommm, my suitcase is full already!!" I yell loud enough so my mom can hear me.

"There's an extra one in here, come get it!" She answers.

I let out a groan, then rush to get the suitcase and then rush back to my room. I quickly get my things together, and before I know it, we're standing at the station waiting for the train to come.

I know at a time like this I should be happy and excited, but I can't help but feel nervous. What if the people there are mean? Or I get lost while walking around on my own? What if I can't make any friends??

Deep breaths, Chinatsu. Stop worrying about every little thing that could go wrong. I'm sure everything will work out just fine!

As we get on the train, I finally get to asking my mom the question I thought of last night.

"By the way, Mom, where in Tokyo are we even going?" I asked.

"A place called Harajuku, sweetie. I think it might be just the place you need to go," She smiled at me.

Harajuku, huh? It sounds pretty nice... Maybe this really wont be as bad as I thought!

_Timeskip: Finally in Tokyo!_

We just arrived in Tokyo a little while ago, and let me tell ya, the plane ride was rough. I think I almost threw up a few times... never again am I doing that.

First impressions of Harajuku... It's very crowded! And Chinatsu doesn't like crowds. But other than that, I think... this might be exactly where I needed to go! A lot of the girls here are wearing all kinds of cute and colorful outfits!

I might not wear some of this stuff myself, but it's so cool to look at! I wonder if there are any idols here?? Surely there are!

I could barely hold in my excitement. I just wanted to run around and look through all the stores!

Onee-chan could clearly see the wide smile on my face, and giggles a little. "Before we look around here, let's go see where our new house is, okay?"

"You all already bought a house?!" I yelled, immediately covering my mouth after. A few people gave me weird looks, but I just ignored them.

"Well, we're just renting an apartment for now. It's large enough for all four of us, so don't worry about that." My mom replied. "Let's get going so we can get settled in."

After a long walk, we finally reach the apartment building. It didn't look as small as I imagined it, which is good. My mom met with the owner and everything and got things taken care of, while we explored our apartment.

It wasn't _huge_ , but it wasn't small either. Kind of in the middle. There was only one bedroom, so we still all have to share a room like at the old house. We didn't exactly have beds or anything yet, so we have to sleep on the floor for now. Luckily we all brought sleeping bags!

My sisters loved the place, but I on the other hand wasn't a big fan of it. I didn't think i'd miss my hometown, but I already do. But there's no turning back now.

I decided I wanted to look around at the stores and stuff for a bit. I didn't want to be cooped up inside all day like I was at my old town.

I run around for a bit and look at some clothes stores, finding really cute dresses and shirts. I also found myself visiting bookstores, mostly looking at the manga and light novels. Of course, I don't have the money to buy any of this stuff yet, but I definitely will once I get more allowance!

After running around for a bit I start wondering if there were any music related stores. I haven't seen much stuff related to idols, to be honest. I look around the area some more, and see a place that catches my eye.

"Lumière?" The name doesn't really give much away, and I couldn't see inside the windows very well. All I really saw were people sitting at tables just talking to each other, while staring at a tv in the corner. Is this like, a restaurant? Lumière sounds like a weird name for a restaurant.

I sigh, and make the decision to head back home. Or, at first I did.

I look over to my right, and see a girl with long, maroon hair and the prettiest pink eyes. She was wearing a jacket with a sakura flower pattern, and had on white sweatpants. She wasn't dressed in crazy clothes like some of the girls I saw. Her style was a lot simpler. I finally got a better look at her face, and see she has freckles as well.

Eventually, the girl noticed I was staring at her and spoke to me in the softest and sweetest voice I've ever heard:

"How may I help you?"


	2. Light of the Sun

Chinatsu's POV

"How may I help you?" The maroon haired girl said.

The girl looked at me with a confused expression. I had stayed quiet for a while after she asked that, so it's understandable.

"Um... H-hello??" The girl said again.

I jumped and immediately answer her best I could, "Sorry! It's just you're like, super cute and I couldn't stop looking at your hair and stuff and— UWAHH!!!"

The maroon haired girl blushed at my reply, then spoke again, "Y-you thought I was cute?"

I furiously nod my head at her, and she responds with a nervous laugh. "That's not something I hear every day... Thank you..." I swear I heard her say 'You're pretty cute yourself' after that.

We both calm down a little bit after all of that, and I turn my attention back to the building.

"Hey... What even is this place? Is it a restaurant?" I asked the maroon haired girl.

She laughed quietly, but loud enough so I could hear it, "You must be new around here."

I nod my head, and tilt it in confusion after. How did she know just by that question?

"This is the Lumière live house. All kinds of musical groups perform here." She answered.

"Musical groups... Like idol groups??" I yelled in excitement, once again getting a lot of weird looks from the people around me.

"W-well, yes... But we don't see idol groups here very often." The girl replied.

"Oh... I see..." I sighed.

"B-but!! There is bands that perform here all the time! They're just as great as idols," She said.

I looked at her in confusion, "Bands?"

"Where did you live before that you don't know what a band is?" She asked.

"No one in my old town really liked music that much, ahaha..." I tell her.

"I see..." She said sadly, "Well, a band is basically a group of usually four to five people, who each play a different instrument. The leader usually provides vocals as well, and sometimes only vocals and they don't play an instrument."

"Hmmm..." I said, "Is that thing you have on your back an instrument?"

"Huh? Oh, t-this? Yes, but... i'm not that good at playing it..." She says sadly again.

"I doubt that! Can I please hear it?? Huh, huh, huh??" I said excitedly.

The girl scratched her head and looked a little nervous, but then she brightens up again as if she just got an idea, "How about I show you something even better?" She says.

"Something bett—" Before I could finish what I was saying, she grabbed me by my arm and dragged me into the live house.

She walks up to the person at the front desk, "Two tickets, please!"

The person smiles, and hands her two tickets, and the maroon haired girl pays for them.

She drags me over to a weird machine thing, and hands me a cup. I give her a weird look, what am I supposed to do with this and those weird machines?

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I ask.

"Do you not want a drink before the show starts?" She asked in return.

I tilt my head a little bit, then she laughs and says, "I'll show you how it works."

She puts the cup under one of the things on the machine, and uses the cup to press down on the thing behind it.

"EHHHHH?? It dispenses ice????" I yelled. Again, I got a lot of weird looks.

She giggles and puts the cup under another one of the things, and presses down on it.

"Ooooo— wait, what is that?" I asked.

"You didn't have soda in your old town either??" She said, looking surprised.

"If we did, my mom didn't let me have it, haha." I said.

"My parents don't like me drinking soda either, to be honest. I mean, it isn't the healthiest thing, but having it every so often wont hurt!"

"Yeah!" I answered. "Can I try it? Can I, can I???"

She giggled, "You have a cup, get some!"

It takes me a minute to figure out what the heck i'm doing, but eventually I get it down. Me and the maroon haired girl sit down at a table and finished our drinks before the show.

"This is amazing! I'll definitely drink this more often!" I said happily.

"Don't drink too much! It's not exactly the best thing you can drink."

"Yeah, I know, I know. But it's still awesome!"

She quietly laughed at my reaction. "The show should be starting soon. Let's go ahead and make our way there."

I quickly gulped down the rest of my drink, and followed the maroon haired girl.

She led me into a large, dark room with a stage at the very front. There was light, but most of it came from the lights on the stage. Up on the stage, there were what I assumed were instruments. I'm not sure what they do, but it looks like i'm about to find out.

Eventually, the room became very crowded, but I was still able to see what was going on in the front.

The maroon haired girl shook me excitedly as the lights dimmed. If she's _this_ excited, whoever is coming on stage must be good.

I heard a raspy voice call out the word 'Swallowtail' over the microphone. I'm not sure why, but my best guess is it's the name of the group that's about to come out.

The lights on the stage came back on to reveal a group of five girls, each using some kind of instrument. The girl in the front, who I assumed was the leader, called out to the crowd. "Are you ready??" She said into the microphone.

The audience went insane. And I mean _insane_. The leader gave a thumbs up to whoever was controlling the sound and lights and stuff, and the lights got slightly dimmer.

The girls started to play their instruments, creating a very cool and rock kind of sound. The leader sang along to the music they were playing, and the others would jump in from time to time. Overall, it looked like they were having the time of their lives up there. They were amazing!

I can understand why this girl loves bands so much now. This really is a lot more exciting than watching idols perform!

Eventually, Swallowtail's performance ended, and several other amazing bands came on after. There were some who had more of a cutesy sound, some had a gothic-like sound, and so on. Just like the girl told me, there weren't any idol groups here. But after seeing all of these bands, that didn't even matter to me.

After all of the bands had performed, me and the other girl walked back out into the lobby. We sat back down at our table to discuss the show.

"Well?? Did you like it???" The girl asked me.

"Heck yeah! I don't think I've ever been so pumped up in my life!" I said happily.

Her eyes sparkled, and she smiled at me. "Who was your favorite?"

This was a hard question to answer. How could I pick just one? They were all so awesome! Hmm...

Ah! "Swallowtail!!" I answered.

The girls eyes lit up even more than before, "I'm so glad you liked them!"

"They're your favorite, too?" I asked.

"Ahaha... Well, you see, one of—" She was suddenly cut off by another girl.

"Nico!!!!!!" The other girl yelled.

"Nico?" I repeated.

The maroon haired girl looked at me, "That's my name, ahaha..."

"Nico-chan!" I said. "Wait, isn't that... Swallowtail????"

"Hihi~ You must be Nico's friend!" The same girl said to me. She had the same hair color as Nico, but other than that, they had nothing in common.

"Y-yes..." I replied.

I leaned over to her and whispered, "How does she know you??"

Nico laughed nervously, then replied, "She's my sister, ahaha..."

"Ehhhhh?!" I screamed. Everyone stared at me angrily, "S-sorry, sorry!" I said.

"Yep, that's me! The name's Sana, it's nice to meet you, uhh..."

"Chinatsu! Chinatsu Watanabe."

"Chinachu!" Sana said happily.

"Chinachu???" I repeated.

"Chinachu-chan?" Nico said.

"D-don't call me that!!" I whined.

One of the other members of Swallowtail, a girl with light brown hair tied into two braids, jumped in on the fun, "Chinachu~"

"Momo-chi!" Sana said happily.

"Sanacchi!" The brown haired girl replied.

I looked over to the leader of the group, a girl with short purple hair and beautiful pink eyes, she mouthed the words 'hold on' to me.

"Sana, Momoka, I think that's enough for now." The leader said.

"Ehhh..." They said in unison.

Another girl, one with pale blue colored hair and purple eyes that looked emotionless, walked up and said, "Let's go. We have things to do, Akiyama-san."

"You too, Yusha??" Sana said sadly.

The blue haired girl, Yusha, started to drag Sana and Momoka outside with her. The leader whose name I haven't heard yet, let out a nervous laugh and followed the three girls outside.

The last girl, one with nearly blinding white hair, came up to me, "I'm so sorry about them. Both of them are... well, airheads."

"Oh, it's fine! I'm an airhead myself sometimes." I said.

She laughed, "We all can be sometimes. My name is Shiro, by the way."

"Sh-shi.... ro..." I tried to say her name, but it doesn't feel right calling her by her first name other than in my thoughts. "What's your surname???"

"It's Fujikawa, why?" Shiro replied.

"Fujikawa-san!" I said.

"That's why??" Shiro said, "I'm not into formal stuff, just call me Shiro."

"Sh...ro... Fujikawa!" I said again. "Sorry! I can't _not_ act formal around someone like you!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean— You all are so cool and amazing! And i'm just a normal old teenage girl. Plus, you all are probably older than me anyways..."

"Oh, I doubt that you're just a normal teenage girl~. Everyone has something that makes them special, and I'm sure you'll find that eventually."

"I guess..."

"I'm serious! Do you have anything you want to do when you grow up? Or even now?"

"Well, I uhh..." I started to blush, I was too nervous to talk about it.

Nico jumped in and told her instead, "She told me she wanted to become an idol."

"Oohh, good choice! I wish you luck with that!" Shiro said. "I have to get going now before Nanoha yells at me. Bye~." She waved at us before running out the door and after the others.

I let out a long sigh. Is this really something I want to do? Is being an idol really what I'm meant to do in this world?

"Nico-chan!" I said.

"Y-y-yes?" She stuttered.

"What school do you go to?" I asked.

"N-nakagawa Girl's Junior High School... why do you ask?"

"Just wondering! Well, maybe i'll see you around tomorrow?"

"Alright, have a good night, Chinatsu-san~"

I waved goodbye to her and ran out the door. I started to make my way home, looking at the stores as I passed them.

I felt kind of sad. I couldn't really understand why. Did I leave Nico too suddenly? Does she think I hate her now? I really hope not...

No matter what I told myself though, I couldn't wash away the sadness. Maybe I'm just tired? Yeah, that's it. I'll just get plenty of sleep for school tomorrow.

I get home, and decide to skip out on dinner. I really don't feel hungry right now. I just want to sleep. I doubt it will be easy with my two sisters in here. I just want to sleep alone. I wonder if there's another empty room in the apartment?

I walk further down the hall, and open the first door I see. No, that's just a bathroom... But what about this one? I open up the next door on my left, and see an empty room about the same size as our bedroom. This one will work.

I grab my sleeping bag and some other stuff from the bedroom and move it to the other room. I should have an easier time sleeping in here. I turn off the lights and close the blinds, then got settled in my sleeping bag. 'I hope tomorrow is a good day...' I think to myself before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Butterfly Mosaic Discord: https://discord.gg/JDsABYg
> 
> My Discord Username: ♡Luna-chan♡#4381
> 
> Twitter: @kokuhaku_ookami
> 
> Instagram: @kyoka_mirai7
> 
> Tumblr: kyokamirai7 ( this bitch pretty much empty )


	3. New Student

Nico's POV

 

I barely managed to get any sleep last night. It was probably two or three in the morning before I even settled in. It wasn't because of my anxieties about the next school day, which is very unusual for me.

 

I couldn't stop thinking about Chinatsu. She left so suddenly last night, we didn't even get a chance to exchange phone numbers.

 

I wonder if I did something to make her mad? I don't know what I could have done, but it wouldn't be the first time...

 

I decided to get out of my bed finally, and get ready for school. I had been laying in bed doing nothing for about an hour, but now it's almost time for school.

 

I'm going to be completely honest, i'm not a big fan of my school. There's way too many people there, more than I would like to deal with in a day. Doing presentations or just talking in front of the class in general is really bad too.

 

Maybe everything will get better if Chinatsu is coming to my school. I'll finally have a friend there. But i'll need to apologize to her first, in case she is mad at me...

 

I quickly make some toast for breakfast, and eat it as I make my way to school. It's not much, but I can't go to school on an empty stomach again.

 

Nakagawa wasn't far from my house, so I didn't have to walk far thankfully. This means I can sleep in most of the time, unless I have stuff to do there before school starts. Or if I forget to do my homework and have to do it in the morning before school. It happens a lot more often than you might think.

 

"Nico-chan!!!!" I hear my name called.

 

"Eh?" I look up from the ground, and see a teal haired girl running towards me. Chinatsu???

 

Chinatsu pulls me into a hug as soon as she could reach me. "Ahhh, I missed you so much! I mean, I know it hasn't been that long, but it's still been too long!!"

 

"C-chinatsu...?" I said.

 

"That's my name, don't wear it out!"

 

"So... you aren't mad at me?"

 

"What?? Why would I be mad at you?!" Chinatsu asked sadly. "Wait, did you think I was mad at you because I left so suddenly last night?"

 

"I-i don't know what you're talking about!!"

 

"Hmmm...?" Chinatsu looked at me suspiciously, "Alright then... But I promise, i'm not mad or anything! I enjoyed spending time with you yesterday."

 

I perked up a bit, "You did??"

 

"Well, of course I did! I got to listen to all kinds of cool music and hang out with one of the coolest girls i've ever met!"

 

"Eh? M-me??? Cool??" Those two words do not go together.

 

Chinatsu nodded her head happily. "Now let's go!! We don't want to be late to class!"

 

"Wait!" I tried to call out to her, but she ran off before I could tell her, "Classes don't start for another twenty minutes..."

 

I shrugged and decided to follow her. Nakagawa is pretty big, so she might get lost if no one is there to guide her.

 

I eventually catch up with Chinatsu. We started to slow down as she was taking everything in. She seemed really interested in everything about this school, for some reason.

 

"Are you alright, Chinatsu-chan...?" I asked.

 

"Eek!" Chinatsu squealed. "Ahaha... Sorry, it's just that this is so different from my old school."

 

"It is? What was your old school like?" I asked. "O-of course you don't have to tell me if you don't want to!"

 

"Calm down, Nico-chan!" She said to me, "Hmm... well for starters it wasn't nearly as pretty as this place! And it was a lot smaller with a lot less students."

 

"Aww, I wanna go there..." I whispered to myself.

 

"What was that?" Chinatsu questioned.

 

"Nothing! Nevermind!!"

 

We continued to walk down the halls, and Chinatsu was so fascinated by everything she saw. She messed with the doors a little bit too, which was kinda strange to watch.

 

"Hey, Nico-chan..."

 

"Hm?"

 

"Where's the principal's office?"

 

"Oh, follow me."

 

I took the lead, and Chinatsu followed me as I made my way to the principals office. I was praying that the principal would say she was in my class.

 

Chinatsu's POV

 

After a few minutes in the principals office, we finally started to make our way to the classroom. The principal told me my class was 3-B, which was luckily the same as Nico's.

 

I was still learning my way around this place, so I had no idea where to look for class 3-B at. I ended up just following Nico there.

 

I walk into the classroom with Nico, and the teacher gives us an angry look.

 

"Akiyama! Why are you late?!" The teacher yelled at Nico.

 

"Well, um... That's because..." Nico kept stuttering and couldn't get what she wanted to say out.

 

I decided to step in, "We're sorry, ma'am! I don't know my way around the school yet, so Nico-chan helped me find the principals office!"

 

The teachers expression softened, "If you were helping out the new student, that's fine, but please don't let this happen again."

 

"Y-yes ma'am!" Nico said.

 

The teacher told Nico to take a seat, and then turned her focus to me.

 

"You must be Chinatsu Watanabe, correct?" She asked me.

 

"Yes ma'am!" I said.

 

"Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" She asked.

 

I froze up a little and looked at the amount of students in the class. It looked like there were almost thirty! They're all staring at me...

 

Snap out of it, Chinatsu! I told myself. If I can't do this, how am I ever going to become an idol?  I've got this!

 

I stood in front of the blackboard and talked about where I came from and stuff. I talked a little about my interests, and I could see some of the girls faces perk up when I mentioned anything related to music. When I finished my introduction, everyone clapped.

 

The teacher sat me in the last seat of the second row, right next to Nico's desk by the window. I've always loved sitting in the back of the class, this teacher knows me so well already!

 

Nico didn't seem very interested in anything the teacher was saying. She was looking out the window most of the time. I, on the other hand, was interested in pretty much everything she was teaching.

 

Not a big fan of algebra, but science was pretty cool. English was somewhat fun, too. Overall, I like this school so far.

 

During lunch, we stayed in the classroom just like at my old school. I'm glad that didn't change. My mom gave me some money before I left for school, so I stopped and bought a little bento.

 

I sat with Nico for a majority of the time, but we never really said anything. Nico seemed upset, and she wouldn't talk to me. I decided to leave her alone for a while, and talk to some of the other girls.

 

I made a few new friends who were also idol fanatics. They were just as enthusiastic as I am when I talk about idols.

 

"Hey, hey, Chinatsu-chan! What's your favorite idol group?" One of the girls, Mika, asked me.

 

"Eh? Mine?" I asked.

 

"Yeah! Come on, tell us!" Another girl, Kaori, said.

 

"Oh, well uhh... I like UltraViolet..." I said.

 

"Who?" The three said in unison.

 

"You know, UltraViolet...? You've never heard of them?" I asked.

 

They looked at each other and shrugged. "What are they like?"

 

"Well, they're—" I stopped, and realized I didn't actually remember much about them. It's only been a little over a year, how could I forget already?!

 

"Alright, enough playing around! What's your favorite group that actually exists?" Rei asked.

 

"THEY DO EXIST!" I yelled.

 

"Watanabe-san! Please, stop yelling!" The teacher said to me.

 

"Whatever." I stood up and grabbed my stuff, then stormed out the door.

 

"Chinatsu-chan??" I heard one of the girls say before I walked out.

 

I made my way to the rooftop, which took quite a while. By the time I actually found where the staircase was, I was sure that lunch was already over. I didn't really care though. I think I might just sit up here until school ends...

 

'An idol group that actually exists?' UltraViolet does exist! I've seen them perform with my own eyes! Or maybe I didn't... What if that was just a dream? What if they don't exist?!

 

I unknowingly started to hum one of their songs. I wasn't sure how I remembered it, but i'm glad I do. I sat there doing nothing but humming for a while.

 

But then I noticed something. Someone else had joined in. Someone else knows their song?!  I stopped humming, and soon after the other person did too.

 

"Why did you stop?" The person asked me.

 

"You know that song?" I asked.

 

"Of course I do."

 

"Whose song is it then?"

 

"Easy. UltraViolet."

 

I felt so excited knowing that someone else knew about them. "You know them too??"

 

"Of course. Who doesn't?"

 

"The girls in my class, I guess..."

 

"Have they been living under a rock or something?"

 

I giggled at that response, "I guess so."

 

There was a short moment of silence before either of us said anything again.

 

"Who are you?" I asked the girl.

 

No response.

 

"I mean... What's you name?" I asked again.

 

It took a few seconds before she responded, "Shinobu... My name is Shinobu..."

 

"Shinobu-chan!" I said happily.

 

"Don't put 'chan' after my name, please..." Shinobu said.

 

"Haha, sorry..." I said.

 

"How did you find out about them?" Shinobu asked.

 

"About who? UltraViolet?" I asked.

 

"Yes." She replied.

 

"Well... they came to perform in my town one day for some reason, and i've loved them ever since." I said.

 

“...I see. So you aren’t from here?” She asked.

 

“I just moved here yesterday,” I told her.

 

“Welcome to Harajuku, then.” She said. “I have to go back to class now. Have a good day.”

 

The girl ran off so suddenly, I didn’t even have a chance to say goodbye. I wasn’t sure if we were friends or not, but i’m happy to know i’m not the only one who’s heard of UltraViolet. Those other girls have just been living under a rock this whole time!

 

Nico’s POV

 

I hadn’t seen Chinatsu since she stormed out of the classroom. I thought she was just leaving for the rest of the lunch period, but she ended up being gone the rest of the school day. I wonder what happened? Was it something with those girls she was talking to?

 

“Nico-chan!!!” A familiar voice called to me.

 

I look behind me to see Chinatsu. “C-chinatsu-chan?? Where have you been??”

 

“Rooftop. Why?” She replied.

 

“Well, you stormed out of the classroom like you were upset... I was worried about you,” I told her.

 

“Oh, i’m fine! I just wanted to be alone for a bit, haha..” She said. “Welp, gotta go, bye!”

 

“Wait! Not this again...” I said.

 

The same thing that happened at Lumière last night. She ran off before I could say goodbye. But this time I could tell she wasn’t mad at me. Maybe it did have something to do with those girls she was talking to...

 

I yawned. School was extra tiring today for some reason. Oh, maybe it’s because of how late I stayed up... I’ll go to bed early tonight to make up for it. Hopefully I can help Chinatsu with whatever is going on tomorrow.


	4. Chinatsu’s Decision

Chinatsu's POV

 

Knock knock knock!

 

I woke up to someone knocking on my door repeatedly. Jeez, is that really necessary??

 

"CHINATSU YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" My mom yelled.

 

I rubbed my eyes and glanced at the time on my phone.

 

"EHHHHH???" I screamed.

 

I quickly jumped up and searched through my closet for my uniform. Not here, not here either... Where is this thing??

 

Rina barged into my room, "Chinatsu! You need to hurry..." She stopped in the middle of her sentence. "Are you looking for your uniform?" Rina asked.

 

"Yes! What else would I be looking for??" I yelled at her.

 

Rina tried to keep herself from laughing, which confused me. Is she laughing at me? "What's so funny?!" I asked angrily.

 

Rina tried to put it into words, but couldn't get herself to stop laughing. Instead, she pointed to the clothes I was wearing.

 

I look down at my clothes, and realized how much of an idiot I can be sometimes. "Oh..." was the only thing I could manage to say.

 

I started gently banging my head on the wall. I can't believe I fell asleep... with my uniform on!!! I swear I thought I changed clothes before I went to sleep! Now my uniform is all wrinkly.

 

"Looks like someone was tired last night!" Rina said, still struggling to hold back her laughter.

 

"Nee-chan, what's so funny?" Chiko asked Rina.

 

"Your other Nee-chan fell asleep with her uniform on," Rina replied.

 

Now both of them were laughing. Is it that entertaining? Is it really that entertaining that I forgot to change clothes before I went to sleep? Is it??

 

"Enough, you two! Chiko, you still aren't ready for school!" My mom yelled.

 

"Ehhhh, but I don't wanna go to school!!" Chiko yelled.

 

"Too bad! Get in here!" My mom yelled again.

 

Our mom may be kind most of the time, but she can be strict if she has to. This includes whenever someone is misbehaving or not listening. Me and Rina generally listen to what she says and don't argue, but Chiko is another story. She pretty much throws a tantrum every morning before school. She didn't used to do this at our old town, she actually liked school. Maybe she misses her friends? Or doesn't like her new school in general?

 

While Chiko was in the living room yelling at my mom, I continued getting myself ready for school. I brushed my hair out, adjusted my uniform, put on my white bow headband, and grabbed my bag. I put my phone in my bag, and rushed into the other room to grab a piece of toast. Time to run to school!

 

Don't make fun of me, but... I run to school with a piece of toast in my mouth pretty much everyday. Anime characters do it! Why can't I?

 

I quickly ate the piece of toast as I made my way to the school. It isn't the best breakfast, but I don't really have a choice since I usually wake up too late to eat a full breakfast.

 

Once I finished eating my toast, I started running, barely paying attention to my surroundings. I won't run into anyone, right?

 

I said that too soon, because five seconds later someone comes running up faster than me and accidentally bump into me.

 

As I was standing back up, I yelled at the girl, "Hey, watch where you're going!!!"

 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to run into you." The girl said. Her voice was strangely familiar. "Here, let me help you up."

 

The girl held out her hand to help me up. Once I stood up, I took a closer look at the girl.

 

She had lavender colored hair, tied into medium length low twintails. She was wearing black glasses and a pair of black wireless headphones.

 

"It's no problem! But you really shouldn't be running that fast, you know?" I told her.

 

"I know... I'm sorry..." She replied.

 

Considering how short the girl is, and the color of her uniform's ribbon, she's a first year at Nakagawa. But why does her voice sound so familiar? I haven't met many people at the school yet, it's a bit surprising that I recognize a first year's voice.

 

Me and the girl had started walking to school together. We both go to Nakagawa, so why not? We mostly stayed silent, neither of us had much to talk about. Although, I did have a question I was dying to ask her.

 

Did I ask my question? Well of course I didn't. I would have if I wasn't so socially awkward.

 

"Chinatsu-chan!" I heard someone call for me. I look up from the ground and see Nico waiting for me at the school gates.

 

"Ah! Nico-chan!" I quickly ran up to Nico. "Good morning~!"

 

"Good morning!" She replied. "Who's your friend?" She asked, turning her attention to the girl next to me.

 

The girl froze up and didn't respond. After a few seconds she ran off into the school.

 

"Ah— wait!!" I yelled to her. "I didn't get to ask my question..."

 

"Question?" Nico said. "What did you want to ask her?"

 

I sighed. "Well you see, I met someone on the roof yesterday... But never actually saw her. But that girl, she sounded exactly like the person I met yesterday!"

 

"Really?" Nico replied. "Now that I think about it, I did see her running down the halls when I left the classroom..."

 

"Right after the bell rang??" I asked.

 

"I believe so."

 

"It has to be her, then! Now I know what she looks like at least."

 

"Ahahaha..."

 

"Now, let's go before we're late to class!!" I say as I drag Nico along with me.

 

Our first class was English. Neither of us were big fans of this class. I usually end up falling asleep or doodling in my notebook. Today, however, I found myself doing something a bit different.

 

I've had something on my mind ever since I met Nico. I haven't talked to her about it yet, and I haven't really dove into it that much myself. The truth is... I'm not sure I want to be an idol anymore...

 

Idols are great and all, but being in a band sounds just as if not even more exciting. Instead of doing normal doodles, I ended up brainstorming band name ideas and sketching logos for them. I personally like the name Firefly! It may be simple, but it could work.

 

I eventually stopped sketching, and looked at all of the names and logos I had come up with. I let out a long sigh. What am I supposed to do?? Both idols and bands are so great! I can't choose so easily... Maybe I'll have to ask Nico for help...

 

I write down the words 'Can I talk to you about something after school' on my notebook, and pointed it in Nico's direction. She read it and started to write something on her notebook. When she turned it to me, it said 'Of course! But for now pay attention to the teacher.'

 

I frowned, and turned my attention to the teacher. I hope this day ends soon...

 

*Time Skip*

 

"Nico-chan!" I yelled while running up to meet Nico.

 

"Ah! Chinatsu-chan! What was it you wanted to talk about?" Nico asked me.

 

"Oh, right, hehe... How about we go settle down somewhere to talk about it?"

 

"Sure! Like a library or a café?" Nico asked.

 

"A café might be better, libraries are too quiet, haha..."

 

"Oh, you're right! Not the best place to talk about personal problems."

 

We walked together to the nearest café, which ended up being Soyokaze Café. Nico told me it's one of her favorites, and the interior has a really cute design. She seemed really excited to be bringing me here.

 

Once we got in and sat down, we both ended up ordering something cheap. I got a strawberry milkshake, and Nico got a banana milkshake.

 

Once the milkshakes arrived, I was surprised to see cute designs cut into the strawberries, and a whipped cream bunny on top. The bananas in Nico's milkshake were cut into cute shapes, and she also had a whipped cream bunny on hers.

 

"Kyaaa!!! This is so cute!!!" I looked over to the waitress who brought us our milkshakes and happily thanked her.

 

I took a drink of my milkshake, and it was one of the best i've ever had! Nico seemed to be enjoying her milkshake as well.

 

"Well? How is it?" Nico asked me.

 

"Hands down best milkshake ever. Will definitely come again." I said quickly before going back to drinking my shake.

 

"Haaaa~" we said in unison.

 

"What did we come her for again?" Nico asked.

 

"I forgot already, hehe..." I said. "Uwahhh, that milkshake was good..."

 

"Was it~? I might have to try the strawberry one some time~."

 

"And I'll definitely try the banana one!" I said. "Wait, uwahh!!!"

 

"What's wrong??"

 

"I completely forgot... I have something to ask you, remember?!"

 

"Oh, that's right! That's why we came here!" Nico said. "What's up?"

 

"Well, you see..." I started. "After you introduced me to all these bands and stuff, i'm... not really sure if I want to be an idol anymore..."

 

"Eh? What are you saying?"

 

"What i'm trying to say is I can't decide what I want to do! Idols are cool, but bands are too! I don't know which one to choose..." I layed my head on the table.

 

"Oh my..." Nico stayed silent for a moment before continuing. "Ah! What if you make a pros and cons list for both? To see which one you'd prefer?"

 

"But what if it doesn't help!" I asked.

 

"Well... you wont know until you try, will you?"

 

"Hmm... Ok, let's do it!"

 

Nico nodded and pulled up her notes app on her phone. "I'll write down what you say and we'll take a look at it when we're done!"

 

"Got it!"

 

"So, what are some pros to being an idol?"

 

"Hmmm... They get to do cute dances?" I said.

 

"That's a start! Anything else?" Nico asked.

 

"Hmmm... not really... Everything else I can think of applies to bands too..."

 

"Oh? Like what?" Nico asked.

 

"Cute outfits, singing... It seems like the only difference is that bands play instruments and don't dance!"

 

"Well... You're not wrong... Everything else is similar other than those two things, but some idols do also play instruments. Just not on stage all the time like bands do."

 

"I see... dancing could be tiring, and it takes a lot of training to dance and sing at the same time... But it also takes a lot of training to learn an instrument..."

 

"Actually, I feel I should mention... It might actually take less time to learn an instrument than it would to get used to singing and dancing at the same time."

 

"Wait, really??"

 

"I mean, not to a pro level, but at least to a point where you can write your own songs and play in a band..."

 

"I see, I see..." I thought about it for a minute, and then decided to ask some more questions. "How many members does a band have to have?"

 

"Hmm... I would say the minimum is three, but there have been some bands with only two members! It isn't very easy though. If anything, four to five members is the best choice." Nico replied.

 

"So like Swallowtail?" I asked.

 

Nico nodded. "Swallowtail has a bassist, guitarist, keyboardist, drummer, and a DJ. But not all bands have this setup. Sometimes the leader doesn't play an instrument at all, and not all bands have DJ's. Some don't even have keyboardists or some of the other instruments."

 

"So if I learned to play an instrument, we could have a band like Swallowtail's?" I asked.

 

"I mean... we could... But we could also end up with two of the same instrument. Let's say you decided to play guitar, right?"

 

"Mhm, i'm listening..." I said.

 

"You could be the rhythm guitarist, and there could be another member who's the lead guitarist. There's tons of bands who have two guitarists."

 

"What's a rhythm guitarist?" I asked.

 

"A rhythm guitarist plays supporting chords. You help form the rhythm of the song."

 

"Ohhhh, and what about lead guitarist? What's the difference?"

 

"Lead guitarists are more about the melody. Think of how vocals help bring a song together, the lead guitarist is similar to that."

 

"I see... Well, I think i'd rather be rhythm guitarist if I was in a band! It sounds cool to me, hehe."

 

"My sister may be able to teach you! She's really good when it comes to guitars!"

 

"Ah, that's right! Your sister is Swallowtail's guitarist, right?" I asked.

 

"Yep! I'm sure she'd be more than happy to teach you~."

 

"Hmm... I'll try asking her for help then! Tomorrow, of course, hehe..."

 

"Seems like you've made your decision~ I can't wait to see what kind of band you make!" Nico said.

 

"I know exactly what kind of band I want to make." I said as I stood up. "But... It wont be complete without a certain someone~"

 

"Really? Who???" Nico asked.

 

"Hehe. You, silly!" I answered.

 

"E-eh...? Wait, me? Really??"

 

"Well of course! Why wouldn't I want you in my band? Don't you want to make one too?" I asked her.

 

She hesitated, but then answered, "Of course! I'd be more than happy to start a band with you!"

 

"Wahhhh!! Yayy!!!!" I hugged Nico as tightly as I could. "I'm so excited!"

 

"I am too~" Nico replied. "Tomorrow is a weekend, so maybe we can start planning something then?"

 

"Sounds good to me! Meet up at Lumiére?"

 

"Sounds good~!"

 

"Alrighty! I'm gonna head home for today, see you tomorrow!"

 

"Alright! See you tomorrow~!"

 

I started making my way home from the café. I'm so glad I finally got that off my chest! And I made a decision about it too! Looks like I wont have to worry about it anymore.

 

Kyaaaa! I'm so excited for tomorrow!

 


	5. A Day With Sana

Nico's POV

 

"She's kinda late, huh..." I said to myself and sighed.

 

We both agreed to meet up at eight in the morning, but it's almost nine. Did she sleep in to late? She might be the kind of person who does that on weekends.

 

Maybe she got lost? She's only been here once, so it's possible. Should I go look for her? I might get lost too if I do that.

 

"Huh? Akiyama?" I heard a raspy voice say. "Why are you standing out here in the cold?"

 

"Eek! Oh, um... I was waiting for someone..." I replied.

 

The girl I was talking to had silky black hair, tied into long twin-tails. Her eyes were one thing that really caught my attention, being a mix of blue and pink. This girl was the daughter of Lumiére's owner, if I recall correctly, her name is Kara.

 

"A friend?" Kara asked, to which I responded with a nod.

 

"We were coming here to discuss plans for a band," I said while twisting my hair with my finger.

 

"You finally found someone to start a band with? What do they play?" Kara questioned, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Well, um... She said she wants to learn guitar..."

 

"In other words, she doesn't play any instruments."

 

"Not yet, but I'm sure she can learn guitar!!"

 

"And how do you know she won't chicken out the first time her fingers start bleeding?"

 

"That's... She's not the kind of person to give up so easily!!"

 

Kara let out a long sigh, "Whatever. Don't say I didn't warn you."

 

She walked into Lumiére and raised her hand as a way of saying goodbye. Around the same time the door closed, I hear another person calling my name. But this time, my first name.

 

"Nico-chan!!" A slightly squeaky voice called.

 

"Chinatsu-chan! Did you get lost?" I asked.

 

"No! I overslept and then had to do some chores, ehehe..."

 

Well at least it wasn't only because she overslept, I thought.

 

"Who were you talking to?" Chinatsu asked.

 

"Eh? You saw us talking?"

 

"I got here a few minutes ago but didn't wanna interrupt you two," She responded, "Who was she?"

 

"The owner's daughter. She works here." I told her.

 

"Eh? Really?? Does she play any instruments??"

 

That's the first thing you ask? "Not that I know of. Even if she did, she probably wouldn't be interested in joining our band."

 

"What? Why not?" She asked with a sad look in her eyes.

 

"Well... Let's just say she doesn't have much confidence in you..."

 

"Eh?? You were talking about me??" Chinatsu said.

 

"I... I didn't say your name or anything, but yes..." I replied.

 

"How can she assume things when she hasn't even met me!!" She yelled.

 

"Well... that's just how she is, sadly." I responded.

 

Chinatsu pouted while walking into the building, and I followed behind her.

 

"Hey hey, can we get a drink?" Chinatsu asked while glaring at me over her shoulder.

 

"I don't see why not," I said as I went up to the counter to pay for our drinks.

 

The person at the counter handed me two glasses. I rushed back to Chinatsu and handed her one of them.

 

"Eh?? I could have paid for mine!" Chinatsu pouted.

 

"No no, let me do this for you!" I argued back.

 

"You already did this once, let me pay you back!!"

 

"It's really not a proble—" Chinatsu cut me off.

 

She pulled out a handful of money from her purse, forced it into my hands, and gave me an angry glare, "Take it."

 

"Y-yes ma'am..."

 

Once we had both gotten our drinks, we sat down at one of the round tables. We stared at each other for a minute, before Chinatsu spoke up.

 

"So, what's first?" She asked. "Don't I need an instrument before we can really start anything?"

 

"You'll need to get a guitar eventually, yes... But for now let's focus on what we want the band to be like," I replied.

 

"Like, a theme?"

 

"That's a good place to start, yes."

 

"Hmmmm..." Chinatsu closed her eyes and crossed her arms while she was thinking, "What theme does Swallowtail have?"

 

Back to Swallowtail, huh? "Both their band name and outfits are based off of butterflies. As for their music, it's usually rock."

 

Chinatsu tilted her head in confusion, "Rock?"

 

This girl must have been living under a rock. "Did you not have rock music where you're from?"

 

"We really didn't have music at all, now that I think about it... Ah! But we played recorders in school!"

 

"Ahahaha..." How do I explain rock music to someone like Chinatsu? "To give you a basic idea, the song they sang the other day was rock."

 

"Ohhhh. I like rock!" She said happily. "Can our band do rock music?"

 

"It really depends if it fits the theme you choose. If you choose a more cutesy theme, rock probably wont fit as well."

 

"Awww..." Judging by that response, she wanted to do a cutesy theme. "But what would be a good theme?"

 

"Try choosing something you like?" I recommended. It took a few seconds, but eventually I saw her perk up and look straight at me.

 

"How about a spring theme??"

 

"Ohh!! I like that!! That way we aren't confined to only one thing, but everything related to spring!"

 

Chinatsu nodded rapidly, "There's butterflies too!"

 

At this point I wasn't even surprised, but I did giggle a bit. "Did you choose that only for the butterflies?"

 

"Noooo... maybe? No! Wait... maybe?" She questioned herself multiple times.

 

"I suppose you did it unintentionally." Chinatsu laughed nervously at my reply.

 

"Sooo, what next?" Chinatsu asked.

 

I glared at her for a minute, until I remembered what she had just given me earlier.

 

"Chinatsu..." I reached for my pocket, and pulled out the money she had given me. "I really can't accept this."

 

"Wha-! Why are you bringing this up again?? Just take the money!!"

 

"You need it more than I do!!"

 

"Take it anyway!" She yelled at me.

 

"No! You take it!" I pushed it towards her.

 

"Grrrr! I don't want it!!" She pushed it back to me.

 

"Well I don't want it either!!" And thus we started fighting over who would take the money again.

 

"You paid for it last time!!"

 

"Well i'm doing it again this time!!"

 

"Grrrrr!! Nico-chan!!!!"

 

We continued to fight over it, and it probably would have gone on forever had no one stepped in.

 

"What's goin' on here?" I felt someones arms wrap around me. "Fighting over money?"

 

My face turned bright red, "Don't just come up and hug me like that!"

 

"Hehehe, you're so cute~" Sana always does this. She'll sneak up on me and hug me. No matter how many times I tell her to stop. Not that I completely hate it...

 

Sana finally let go of me and sat at the opposite end of me and Chinatsu. "Now, what are we fighting about?"

 

"Nico-chan is trying to pay for everything by herself!!" Chinatsu yelled first.

 

"Chinatsu wont let me be nice and buy her something!!"

 

Sana nodded, "I see... So Nico-chi paid for both of your drinks, and then Chinachu felt bad and wanted to pay Nico-chi back for her drink?"

 

"Yes! She bought mine last time so it's my turn!"

 

"I bought it last time and i'll buy it this time!!"

 

"Not if I have anything to say about it!!" Chinatsu picked up the handful of money and threw it at me.

 

"Ohh, you wanna play that game? Well guess what, I can throw it right back!" I threw it back at her, but harder this time.

 

"Ok ok, that's enough you two! If you can't work a small problem like this out, how do you expect to be in a band??"

 

"I'm trying to work it out! Nico-chan wont let me!" Chinatsu argued.

 

"How about we do this?" Sana grabbed the money from off the table, and handed us each the same amount. "There, I split it in half. Now stop fighting!"

 

"Hmph." Chinatsu turned her head away.

 

"I don't want any of her money. Take it back!"

 

At this point Sana was ready to bang her head into a wall. "Then I guess I have no choice! Come on you two!"

 

"Not until Chinatsu takes her money back!!" I growled.

 

Sana slammed her hands on the table, and gave both of us a death stare, "Need I repeat myself?"

 

"N-no ma'am!!" The two of us said in unison.

 

"Good! Now let's go!" She went back to her normal, cheery self. "We're going to do something fun!"

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

Chinatsu's POV

 

"W-wha... What is this place?! It's so big!!!" I yelled in excitement.

 

"Hehehe, you've never been to a mall before?" Sana asked me.

 

"We didn't have any in our little town! Wowww there's so much to explore!!" I tried to run off to look around, but Sana stopped me by grabbing me by my jacket.

 

"I have a certain place I want to take you all to." Sana told us.

 

"Can we at least look around first? Pleaseee we never come her, onee-chan!" Nico begged her sister.

 

Sana sighed, "Alright, where do you wanna go?"

 

"Flower shop!" Nico said happily.

 

"As always, huh?" Sana replied. "You just want to see the owner's daughter don't you?"

 

"I haven't seen her in a while, okay?!" Nico whisper-yelled.

 

"Alright, I don't see why we can't pay a quick visit. It'll give Chinachu a chance to meet her too." Sana agreed.

 

The flower shop wasn't too far from the entrance of the mall. It was a decent size for a flower shop, and it looked very cute.

 

A small girl, maybe about eight or nine years old, poked her head around the corner of the door. Her eyes lit up when she saw Nico.

 

"Nico-onee-chan!!" The small girl said. The girl had near pastel pink hair in a half-up twin-tail style. Her eyes were sparkling as she ran up to Nico. "I missed youuu!!"

 

Nico let out a small giggle, "How have you been, Asuka-chan?"

 

"Asuka has been doing great!! Mommy finally let Asuka help more in the shop!"

 

"That's great! Is it fun?" Nico asked her.

 

"Mhm! Asuka is so happy!! All of the flowers are so pretty!" Asuka responded. She seemed very excited about being able to help.

 

Nico reached her hand out to give the girl a pat on the head, and the girl responded with a giggle. "Mommy! Nico-onee-chan and Sana-onee-chan are here!"

 

A voice from the back of the store called out, "Is that so? I'll be right there!"

 

Before the owner came out, I ended up walking off on my own and finding a bench to sit down on. I'm not sure I feel about being around so many people all the time. I just... need a break for a few minutes...

 

"Oh, you're that girl from the other day!" I heard someone say. "Hello~? Anyone in there~?"

 

"No one is home, try again later..." I responded. Can I just avoid any type of interaction for a few minutes?

 

"I see, that's too bad." I could tell the person had just sat down next to me on the bench. "I heard from Sana that you and Nico got in a fight. Want to talk about it?"

 

"I was just trying to be nice and repay her for something, and she wouldn't accept it... Wait, who are you??" I opened my eyes and looked next to me to see a familiar face.

 

"Well hello there," The girl with short purple hair said.

 

This person is...!!! "N-na...? Nano... Leader-san!"

 

"If you really can't use my first name, my surname is Hasegawa."

 

"Hasegawa-senpai!!" I yelled. "Why are you here??"

 

"I work part-time at one of the stores here, I suppose Sana brought you two here because she wanted me to do something about you two fighting." Nanoha smiled at me. "So this is all about money, huh?"

 

"I guess... I was just trying to be nice..." I replied. "Maybe I should just do what Nico wants so we can stop fighting..."

 

"Ah, Nanoha! Already done with work?" Sana chimed in. "Great timing! I'm really at a loss here, what do I do with these two?"

 

"Nico, what's your side of the story?" Nanoha asked.

 

Nico let out a small growl, "I tried to be nice and buy something for Chinatsu, but then she tried to pay me back for it. She wont stop no matter how many times I tell her to!!"

 

"Just take the money already!!" I yelled.

 

"I don't want it!!" Nico yelled back.

 

At this point we were up in each other's faces, growling. "Enough, you two! You're acting like toddlers!" Nanoha broke us apart in an attempt to stop the fighting.

 

"Nanoha's right, you both have been acting like immature children this whole time. You need to learn how to work out small problems like this, or things will only get worse." Sana added on to Nanoha's statement.

 

"Oh? Looks like you didn't really need my help after all. Why don't you handle this yourself?" Nanoha growled.

 

Nico and I looked at each other in fear, as we could tell a fight was about to break out between the two.

 

"Well i'm sorry!! I didn't know what to do at first!!" Sana fought back.

 

The two got up in each other's faces like we did a second ago, and scowled at each other. It wasn't long before their scowls turned in smiles, and both of them burst out laughing. "C'mon now, we can't very well teach them something if we do the same thing!" Sana said.

 

"Yeah yeah, I know. Sorry about that." Nanoha scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously. 

 

Nico and I looked back at each other as if we both realized something.

 

"I'm sorry about all that... If you really insist, i'll take it." Nico twiddled her thumbs as she apologized.

 

"I-i'm sorry too! I would appreciate it if you took it," I took the money out of my pocket, "But I wont force you to."

 

Nico was hesitant at first, but finally agreed to accept the money. "If you insist."

 

"Yes!! Thank you, Nico-chan!!" I was glad she finally accepted it.

 

I could hear Sana and Nanoha having their own conversation in the background, "Eh? Did us fighting actually help them?" Sana was caught off-guard by us suddenly making up after seeing her and Nanoha make up.

 

"I-it seems like it..." Nanoha, too, was speechless.

 

"All's well that ends well, right?" Sana said.

 

After all of that drama, Sana and Nanoha spent the rest of the day helping us plan out our band. Sana seemed to be very happy that I chose guitar, and even offered to teach me once I bought one.

 

The two of them went over important parts of a band, and what we should be doing from now on. Nico and I left and started discussing how we should recruit new members. This day may not have started out well, but it certainly seems like it's going to end on a good note!

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

Kara's POV

 

"Alright, looks like we're done for the day!" Tokuda-san called out to the rest of the team.

 

I let out a long sigh, and began to pack my things. Just as I was about to walk out, Tokuda-san stopped me. "Wait! Ashikaga! I want to talk to you."

 

"Huh? What now?" I scowled at her.

 

"Awww come on, don't give me that look! It won’t take long, just come here."

 

"Fine." I made my way over to where Tokuda-san was standing. "What is it?"

 

"That girl you were talking to this morning, it sounded like she was forming a band~!" She said happily.

 

"Stop eavesdropping on everyone, dammit!" I yelled at her, and she responded with nothing but a nervous laugh. "Yeah, she is. What about it?"

 

"If they don't have a keyboardist you should totally ask to join! It might be a good experience for you~!"

 

I felt my eyebrow twitch at her response. "Like hell i'm gonna join them! They only have two members and one can't even play an instrument!"

 

"But you might finally be able to make some friends?" Tokuda said.

 

"I-i have plenty of friends!! I'm not going to join a band with a bunch of amateurs!"

 

"Now now, you don't really think that." Tokuda gave me a doubtful look.

 

"I'm leaving. See you tomorrow." I adjusted the bag on my shoulder and started to walk off. "And don't bring this up again tomorrow, okay??"

 

"Awww, fine... You'll change your mind eventually!!" Those were the last words I heard from her before walking out.

 

I already told Akiyama how I felt about all of this. She knows better than anyone here that I wont even attempt to join the band. Honestly, I think she's wasting her time, trying to form a band with someone who's never held an instrument in their life. What was she thinking?

 

Anyway, there's no way I'm getting involved in this. They'll find someone else just as good to be their keyboardist. There's no need for me to get involved...

 

I have no desire to get involved with them...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Butterfly Mosaic Discord: https://discord.gg/JDsABYg
> 
> My Discord Username: ♡Luna-chan♡#4381
> 
> Twitter: @kokuhaku_ookami
> 
> Instagram: @kyoka_mirai7
> 
> YouTube: Kyoka Mirai
> 
> Butterfly Mosaic Wiki: https://batamosa.fandom.com/wiki/Butterfly_Mosaic_Wiki
> 
> Tumblr: kyokamirai7 ( this bitch pretty much empty )


End file.
